Invisible Scars
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: A team member discovers that they have a long lost twin whom that person was separated from at birth. As the team looks into it, they uncover invisible scars. Ryalia, DuCaine, Eric-OC
1. Just a Normal Day

Chapter 1: Just a Normal Day

"Hey, Ryan?" Eric asked.

"Yes, Eric?" I answered with a question.

"Can you look at these pictures on this memory card and this surveillance tape for any clues that might help us out?"

Eric's fancy way of saying, "Get the hell out of my lab so I can concentrate."

"Sure."

I walked out and went to look at the pictures and to watch the tape for anything unusual.

On the tape, I found a man walking in and I saw the blade of a knife sticking out from the hem of his pant leg.

"Hey, Eric! Come look at this." I called out.

"I love security cameras." Eric said.

"I thought you hated them."

"I do but I love them at the moment."

I rolled my eyes and saw Horatio walking by.

I stepped back so I was even with the doorway and called out, "H?"

Horatio stopped in his tracks and asked, "Yes, Wolfe?"

"Can you come in here to recognize this man?"

He came in and said, "Ah. Mr. David Johnson. We go way back. I'll go locate him. Good job, Ryan." When he said 'way' there was a hesitation.

With those words, he left to find Mr. Johnson.

I gathered the memory card and the tape and gave them back to Eric. I sat down and waited for Horatio to return.

When he walked into the building with David, I immediately stepped out and tagged along behind Horatio.

Before we even started to question David, he pleaded guilty. Actually, he didn't even step into the door before he yelled out, "OKAY!!! I DID IT!!! I KILLED HER!!!"

"Ryan!" Natalia called out.

"Coming." I said back and walked to where she was as fast as I could.

I reached her part of the lab and said, "Yes?"

"This is a very spontaneous and possibly weird question, but would you like to have supper with me at my place tonight? I'm making lasagna." she said.

"I'd love that, Natalia. So you're place…Seven sharp?"

"Yup."

I walked to the secretary's desk and asked, "Any messages for me?"

"Yeah, this one. It's from a woman named Ryanna or something like that. She wouldn't tell me her last name though. She just told me to tell you to give her a call at that number as soon as you get the leisure time to. Oh and she sounded very anxious." the secretary stated.

"Thanks."

I walked away from the front desk and pulled out my phone and dialed Ryanna's cellular number.

_Hello. You have reached Ryanna Wolfe's cell phone. Sorry I can not answer the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will call you back as soon as possible. Thank you!_

"Hello, Ms. Wolfe. This is Ryan Wolfe answering your message from earlier. As soon as you get this message, call me back at 555-9373."

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. Hopefully, I will get a call back from this woman.

I glanced at the clock and realized I could go home now. I punched out and got into my hummer. Then I began thinking about Ryanna Wolfe.

Who is she?

How come our names are so close?

Why is she trying to reach me?

I parked my hummer and walked inside to wait until five 'til seven so I could head on down to Natalia's.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I absoulutly love those little feedbacks. So if you could hit the little button and review, I would love ya for life.


	2. Ryanna

Chapter 2: Ryanna

Beep. Beep. Beep.

My phone was sounding like a ticking time bomb and it was annoying the holy shit out of me.

"Renee, sweetie, can you check that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, mom." my daughter answered.

She grabbed my phone and punched in a few numbers. The she said, "It's Ryan. He wants you to call him back at 55-9373 as soon as possible."

"Okay. I'll do that later."

My fifteen year old daughter and I were headed to Miami, Florida to hopefully meet Ryan Wolfe, whom I suspected to be my twin brother. Plus, I just recently got a divorce for personal reasons. Our marriage was not so great from the start so I was also looking for a fresh start.

"Hey, mom?" Renee asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What if this guy really is your brother?"

"I'm not sure."

"What even makes you think he is your brother?"

"Wolfe is not a common name like Anderson or Johnson and our first names are nearly identical. With the fact that I was adopted at birth really makes me lean towards to us being twins."

"Oh."

We stopped at a nearby motel and I paid for a room for Renee and me. As soon as we walked into the room, we threw our bags down and plopped onto the nearest bed and slept until the morning sun seeped its way through the dark, thick burgundy curtains.

Renee and I woke roughly around the same time. We got ready for our day, gave the key back to the front desk and headed out to our blazer. We threw the bags in the back and hopped into the cab.

"Renee, can you pull out the map out of the gloves box for me?" I asked; ever so politely.

She took it out and handed it to me.

I nodded my thanks and began to unfold it.

I found Lebring (which is where we are now) and looked for the quickest way to Miami.

I re-folded the map and handed it back to Renee. We put our seatbelt on and I turned the key. I backed out of the parking spot and headed to the interstate to head East.

"Miami, here we come!" I exclaimed.

Sometimes, I think my mom is on some kind of illegal drug. If everybody saw how goofy she acts around me, they would not talk to her; ever in her lifetime.

Mom was talking to me,. Face-to-face, about how she wants to go back to college while she was driving until I yelled at her.

"Mom! Just watch the road, will you?!" I said as loud and clear and I could possibly get.

She faced forward with a serious look on her face and kept hr eyes on the road. Her facial expression looked so serious that I think she didn't even blink.

The number of near-death experiences I have had with my mom behind the wheel is so high, that I would need a second set of hands to count them. Maybe I would need a third set.

If this Ryan guy really is my uncle, I will be so God damn happy. I am really anxious to meet him.

As we were driving down the interstate, I noticed the Honda in front of us had the bad case of the swerves.

"Mom, look at that Civic in front of us." I commanded.

"And?" Mom asked.

"It's swerving all over the place."

"Oh. Thanks for pointing that out for me. I will keep an eye on it in case the driver is drunk."

"Why don't you pass it so it will be somebody else's problem?"

"The next passing zone isn't for a while, sweetie."

"Oh."

Sometimes, my mom is so ignorant that she will just ignore the little things like swerving cars, animals in the road, people waiting to cross, and the occasional school speed limit zone. Without me in the vehicle with her, she just might end up dead.

I sat quietly I my seat watching the _**TINY **_car in front of us, praying to God it would not crash. I hat it when people drive drunk. Driving under the influence is what kills a lot of innocent people.

I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw that the driver behind us in the Dodge Ram diesel truck looked pissed, although I could not see his eyes. The way his jaw was clenched told me that he was pissed and somebody. He kept gripping the steering wheel as hard as he could and then released his pressure like it was a stress ball. The man's face expression made him look so evil that it made Satan look sane.

I then looked out the window. I knew we were almost to Miami. I have seen some pictures of it and this is what it looked like.

I felt the blazer jerk forward as if someone had hit us. I glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw the pissed man with a wide grin on his face. Then he backed off a little and pulled next to us so that his front bumper was even with our back bumper. He hit the left side and caused us to spin and spin until we hit a pole. The airbags went off and OnStar kicked in.

"I just received a signal stating that you were in a crash. Are you alright?" OnStar said.

"I am but my mom is not. She needs an ambulance." I answered.

"Okay. An ambulance and cops are on their way now. I will stay on the line with you until they get there."

I looked at my mom. She was groaning in pain and I knew I could not help her this time around.

Somebody opened the driver side door and stabbed my mother. He had a ski mask on but I memorized my mom's killer's figure; every last detail.

I started to cry and heard sirens wailing. An EMT helped me out of the blazer and asked me to sit on the bumper of the ambulance. I sat there and held in my tears as best as I could; trying to stay strong for my mom. I watched as men and women shuffled around. A young lady offered the look me over but I convinced her that I was fine.

I then could not hold the tears any longer and bawled like a baby.

I felt the ambulance rock slightly and looked up. Nest to me was a red-haired man wearing black sunglasses, even though the sun was setting.

He removed the sunglasses, revealing blue eyes, and said, "Hello, Miss. My name is Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

"Renee…Wolfe." I answered in between sobs.


	3. Boom Crash Stab

A/N: For those of you who are actually reading this piece of shit story I have, I would like to apologize for the delay on this chapter. My internet went out nearly five months ago and I haven't been able to update it. I will upload as many chapters as I can (I typed them on here while my internet was out).

Chapter 3: Boom Crash Stab

_Ryan_

Natalia and I had just finished our lasagna when my phone began to ring.

"Wolfe." I answered.

"Ryan, it is H. There is a car accident west of Miami. There is a dead body and a survivor who is not talking to anybody." Horatio said.

This surprised me because Horatio somehow had a way of making the victim's tell their story.

"Okay. I will tell Natalia and we will meet you there."

"See you then."

I shut my phone and told Natalia. We left as soon as the hummer's engine revved up.

"Ryan, did you ever think about having an identical twin?" Alexx said.

"No. Why do you ask?" I replied.

"Well, say hello to Ms. Ryanna Wolfe. She looks exactly like you. I think you are twins separated at birth. DNA tests will confirm that. Maybe her daughter, Renee, knows something we do not."

"I will ask."

I walked over to where Renee was and asked if I could sit down and ask her a few simple questions. She just nodded.

"Why was your mom headed this way?" I asked.

"To meet you." Renee quietly answered.

This puzzled me quite a bit. "Why me?"

"Because she thinks you are her twin brother."

"What would make her think that?"

"She saw you in the newspaper about some case and thought you two looked a lot alike. Another reason was because your names are almost identical."

"I see."

I gestured Horatio to take over and switched him spots.

He asked her a few more questions and told her she would be protected by the Miami-Dade Police Department.

I told Natalia about Alexx's guess that Ryanna and I were identical twins.

"So, you want me to run a DNA test to see of you are?" she asked with a nervous edge that surprised me.

"Yes please. If you would."

"Alright, Ryan. I will as soon as I gather the DNA samples and get back to the lab."

"You are the best!"

Horatio thought it would be best if Renee stayed with me for the night since I am such a light sleeper that I would probably wake up if a gnat flew by my ear.

I awoke to a crying in the room where Renee was sleeping in.

I rose from my bed and walked to where Renee slept the night before. I sat down next to her and comforted her.

Her head fell on my shoulder and she cried and cried until her tear ducts would not produce another tear to cry.

I asked her if she wanted to come to work with me today.

She nodded her head and I left to fix breakfast.

After breakfast and after we got ready for our day, we got into my hummer and right as we pulled into the CSI parking lot, she said, "Ryan, I am hoping and praying to God you are my uncle.

I did not bother asking why. I really didn't want her to cry again.

"What department do you want to be in, Renee?" I asked instead.

"Um…How about…DNA?" Renee answered with a question.

"Okay. You will be with Miss Natalia Boa Vista. Follow me."

I walked into the DNA lab and said, "Natalia, Renee wants to be in here with you, okay?"

She nodded and introduced herself to Renee.

Natalia gestured me over to a seat next to her so she could take a DNA sample from me. She grabbed a swab and swabbed some saliva from my mouth. Natalia cut off the tip and did her thing. She did the same thing to Renee.

"Ryan, we will find you when the test results spit their way out of this printer." Natalia said, gesturing towards the printer across the room.

I then left Natalia and Renee to themselves so I could help Eric investigate some more.

"Ryan lets check the SUV first." Eric stated.

"Okay." I replied while putting on my lab coat.


	4. The Secret is Out

Chapter 4: The Secret is Out

"Eric, I found some red paint." I said.

"Okay. Will you run it to see what kind of vehicle it came from? I have some fingerprints to run." Eric replied.

Horatio came in and asked, "Find anything, gentlemen?"

"Chipped red paint and enough fingerprints for a million people." Eric answered.

"Good work. Tell me everything you find out when you get the results."

Horatio walked out. Eric and I walked towards the labs. I went to run the paint threw the machine while Eric ran the fingerprints he had collected threw codis.

I discovered that the paint came from a 2006 Dodge Ram. Now, all I had to do was locate a Dodge truck with an extensive piece of paint missing. The spot would be approximately two inches in diameter.

I found Horatio and told him my results. Before long, Eric showed up. He found three different fingerprints: Ryanna's, Renee's, and Matt Anderson's. Horatio told him to locate Mr. Anderson and bring him in for inquiring.

_Horatio_

I headed to Alexx's morgue and asked what kind the knife was.

"Good afternoon, Horatio. It was a knife with a serrated blade. The ridges go all the way up the blade with the blade being approximately five inches long. See the bruises around the stab wound?" Alexx answered.

"Yes I do."

"That tells me the knife was plunged at an excessive force. Oh and I found wounds and bruises I have no explanation for."

"Hmm. Do you have an approximant weight for the murderer?"

"I would say between one-hundred ninety and two-hundred ten pounds."

"Okay. I had Eric get a possible suspect. I will get a warrant for his house and DNA if he acts suspicious in any way during the questioning."

"Good luck, H."

"I will need it. Thank-you very much for your information, Alexx."

I walked out of the morgue and removed my lab coat to hang it back up.

Ryan found me and told me, "Horatio, Mr. Anderson is in the interrogation room."

"Thank-you, Ryan." I answered politely and walked to speak with Mr. Anderson.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Anderson. Staying out of trouble?" I said with a smile.

"As to you, lieutenant. Why, yes I am. Can I ask how come I am here?" Matt asked curiously.

"I need to ask you a few questions about your ex-wife, Ryanna Wolfe."

"I'm listening."

"Why are your fingerprints on Ryanna's SUV?"

"She is my ex-wife. I had rights to the SUV, don't I? If I am wrong, correct me."

"Yes you do. My investigators noticed the car was extremely clean and Renee told us that Ryanna washed it two maybe three days ago; just a little while before they went on their road trip."

"So? That doesn't mean a thing to me."

"Oh, but it should. When somebody washed an abject, it removes the fingerprints until someone decided to touch it after the washing. Do you remember when your divorce was final with the court?"

"A week or so ago. Why?"

"When did Ryanna and Renee move out?"

"Around that time."

"Do you know that that means?"

"No clue."

"You are a suspect for Ryanna Wolfe's murder until further noticed.

_Ryan_

"Ryan! Ryan! Ryan!" Renee cheered out.

"What is it, Renee? What's wrong?" I concernly asked.

She chuckled and hugged me and said, "You are my uncle!"

I hugged her back and we stood there in the middle of the hallway like that until Natalia came up to us and started to run her mouth.

"Turns out, Ryanna _was_ indeed your twin sister." Natalia stated, handing me the DNA result.

I smiled. It is a shame how Ryanna and I met though.

I found Horatio and asked him how his questioning went.

"Frank is getting me a warrant to look for the knife that matches Alexx's description and his DNA. He was acting guilty. I could tell." Horatio stated.

"We all know you have seen enough off the guilty persona. Call me when Frank gives you the warrant. I want to help with my sister's case as much as I can."

"So she is your twin?" Horatio asked.

"Yes she is. I just wish we could have met on different terms."

"That is understandable, Ryan. Just remember that Ryanna's death was not your fault."

"Yes, I know, H. There is nothing I could have done to prevent her from being killed."

_Ryan_

I had removed my cellular phone from my pocket and called home.

"Hello, Ryan!" my mother answered.

"Hey, ma. I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Who was Ryanna Wolfe?"

Her pause told me more than what words could say.

I heard my dad ask, "What does he want, honey?"

My mother answered, "He asked about _her_."


	5. Things Can Change Instantly

Chapter 5: Things Can Change in an Instant

_Ryan_

"It is time to tell him. He deserves to know." my dad replied in the background after a few moments of silence.

"Ryanna is your twin sister. When I was pregnant, I knew I was going to have twins. Your father and I were in a financial issue. I knew we were not going to be able to support the both of you so we decided to give one of you up for adoption."

"Why did you choose to keep me?"

"We decided to keep you because you were the first born. How did you find out about her?"

"I met her and her daughter."

"Really? What is Ryanna like?"

"Pale white. Ice cold."

I heard my mother cry when she finally understood what I was saying.

_The Next Day…_

_Ryan_

I have decided to let Renee sleep in this morning, thinking she deserved it after all of the struggles going on in her life.

As soon as I walked into the CSI lab, I began to feel as if something was not right.

_Renee_

When I woke up, I saw a note on the table next to me. It read,

"_Renee,_

_I think you deserve all the rest you can get. Therefore, I have left you here for the day. If you need anything, call either Natalia or me. Have a good day._

_-Ryan"_

I heard a loud rasp at the door and it did not even take me a millisecond to recognize this knock.

I grabbed the nearest phone and dialed Natalia's cell phone.

"_Boa Vista."_

"Natalia, help me. Please."

"_Where are you?"_

"Ryan's."

"_What's wrong?"_

"He's coming for me."

"_Who?"_

"Jamie."

_Natalia_

In the earphone of my cell phone, I heard a loud thud like a door being knocked down. Then…

A scream. A blood-curling scream.

Renee.

I immediately went to find Ryan.

"Ryan! Renee is in trouble." I stated.

"How do you know?"

"She called me and told me so."

"What kind of trouble is she in?"

"Jamie."

With that little word, Ryan ran out the door grabbing Horatio, Frank, Calleigh, and Eric on the way out.

_Ryan_

Bastard…Bastard…BASTARD!

That was the only word going threw my mind.

The next time I see Jamie, I am going to beat the shit out of him.

I must have said this out loud as I got out of my hummer because Horatio said, "Not yet you won't."

I did not need to open the door because Jamie had already taken care of that for me and whoever else walks into my home by knocking it down. I ran threw the house, hoping to find that Jamie was still here; even though I knew he had already left, probably taking Renee with him.

I then said, "That. Evil. BASTARD!"

_Horatio_

I walked up to a quivering Ryan and put my hand on his shoulder and said, "It is going to be okay, Ryan. I promise."

He was shaking with both fury and sadness when he said, "Do you understand what it is like to lose someone close?"

"Of course I do. I am the one who does all the comforting, remember?"

He smiled slightly and after awhile, he stood up and joined Frank, Eric, and I inside his home.

_Eric_

Watching Ryan collapse on his knees when he saw Renee was actually gone, made me realize how close he actually is with his niece; even though they only met a few short days ago.

Horatio walked up to me and stated, "Eric, this is now a crime scene."

I nodded and I knew what I had to do.

As Calleigh and I began to investigate, Horatio went back to the lab with Ryan and Frank.


	6. Why Me?

Chapter 6: Why Me?

_Renee_

After Jamie had knocked down the front door, I let out a piercing scream for Natalia to hear; hoping she would come in time to save me from Satan.

Jamie stumbled to where I was standing and I could tell that he was drunk as hell. I was just too shocked to move. When I snapped out of it, I ran about the house, like a headless chicken, trying to get away from him.

He ran after me, making the entire house tremble with each step he took.

My heart was beating so fast and hard, I thought it was going to pop right out of my chest.

I turned the corner and ran into the guest room. I was mentally thanking Ryan for picking a dark comforter set for this room; it definitely comes in handy.

I yanked the burgundy sheet off the foot of the bed and wrapped it around me (head to toe) as I slid under the bed. I made sure the sheet was completely under the bed and close to my body.

My breath was going one hundred miles per hour until I heard his footsteps. I covered my mouth with my hand and I slowed my breath down so much; a turtle could run a mile before I exhaled every bit of air from my lungs.

I heard his footsteps stop and I stopped breathing all together until he started to move again.

I felt relived when I heard him walk out into the hallway again.

As I laid there waiting for something interesting to happen, mother came to mind. I began to shed tears involuntarily.

Then her face changed to Ryan. I then remembered the hidden gun in the kitchen Ryan showed me when I first came here to live with him.

I knew the floor plan of the house well enough, whenever I heard footsteps, I would be able to know where they were coming from.

I opened my ears and cleared my mind of all thoughts so I could clearly guess where Jamie was. The house was completely quiet except for my racing heartbeat and irregular breathing.

I then heard a set of soft footsteps which sounded like they were coming from the kitchen. A woman's voice shortly followed them.

"Where is the little bratty bitch, Jamie?" she asked in a crab ass tone.

"I'm not sure. I have looked everywhere in this house. Top and bottom." Jamie slurred and stuttered.

"Find her."

"Yes, Justine."

She walked out with a pissed sound to her stride. Jamie's footsteps picked up again and once again walked into the room I was in.

"_Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find me." _I was saying mentally over and over again.

When his footsteps dissipated, I slid out from underneath the bed on the side opposite of the door and ran on my tip toes into the kitchen. I opened the drawer next to the refrigerator and pulled out the gun.

I heard his coming towards me and I evilly smiled to myself.

"Take another step towards me and I will shoot you." I said.

"You wouldn't." he answered.

"I have been wanting to for years."

"What is it like living with CSI Ryan Wolfe?"

"Why do you all of a sudden care about me?"

"I always have, Renee."

"Pst! Why did you abuse mom, my other siblings and me for nearly ten years? How could you beat up a five year old girl? What was going threw your mind then? If mom and I didn't leave when we did, would you have continued to abuse us?"

He pulled out his own gun and pointed it at me.

"Wait. How did you know Ryan's name?" I asked curiously.

"I knew Ryanna had a twin way before he even knew."

"How?"

"I did a background search and found out Ryan and Ryanna were separated after their mother was released out of the hospital."

This confused me because I did a background search on mom when I found out she was adopted and I didn't find anything.

I saw Jamie was in a sort of daze and took advantage of this moment. I shot him in the leg and ran so he would not be able to shoot back at me.

I grabbed my cell phone and ran out the door. As I was running, I was deciding which CSI to call.

I stopped running when I got to a gas station. There. I took out my cell phone and dialed Natalia's number.

"Boa Vista."

"It's Renee."

"Renee, where are you?"

I could hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Close to the lab."

"Where's Jamie?"

"At Ryan's. I shot him in the leg so where ever he goes; he will leave a trail of blood until he covers it and stops the blood flow."

"Ryan taught you well."

"Actually, Calleigh taught me that."

"How far are you from the lab?"

"Well, I am at the Shell gas station right now."

"Okay. I am coming to pick you up there. Just go into the gas station and stay there."

"Will do."

_Jamie_

The CSI's have taught Renee too much for her own good.

I stood up and walked out of the stupid Ryan Wolfe's home and drove off.

I drove and drove until the pain in my leg grew to the point where I could no longer handle it. I then drove to a hospital and they cured my leg for me.

I headed back towards Miami to come after her once again. Hopefully, I will actually be able to kidnap her this time.

Then she will get what she deserves.


	7. Caught Peach Handed

A/N: Before you judge the gay title of this chapter, I honestly couldn't think of anything else to call it and I took the phrase "caught red handed" and changed it.

Chapter 7: Caught Peach Handed

_Renee_

I knew Jamie was still coming after me and I also knew he would not stop until he got me. Natalia came and picked me up and took me back to the lab.

"Natalia?" I asked.

"Yes, Renee?"

"You do know Jamie will continue to come after me until he actually gets his chance to kill me, right?"

"We will not allow him to touch you ever again."

"He nearly did."

"Do you know why he is after you, Renee?"

"Yes, I do. I have witnessed things I did not want to."

"Like what for example?"

I could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Murder."

_Horatio_

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Horatio." I answered.

"H, I have Renee here with me now." Natalia said.

"Oh, Ryan will be so happy. Wait…Dead or Alive?"

She chuckled. "Alive."

"That's…Great!"

I hung up my phone and I told Ryan, Calleigh, Frank, and Eric that Renee is still alive and escaped virtually unharmed.

_Ryan_

Peace was brought to my mind when Horatio told me that my niece was still alive.

I then began to calm myself down and helped the others investigate my home.

That's when I found a blood trail leading outside to some acceleration marks in my driveway and a sheet missing from the guest room which Eric had found later lying in the living room near the entrance of the kitchen.

_Natalia_

I heard a gun shot outside my lab with no warning from the ballistics lab and peered my head out of the doorway.

I could not believe they would let _him _walk in here like that. Especially, when we warned every security guard and secretary at every entrance in the building.

He turned and walked towards the opposite end of the hallway where my lab was located. I grabbed Renee and ran out the back door as quickly as I could to protect her from him.

She asked me, "Who shot that gun?"

"Jamie did and he shot and killed an innocent police officer."

"Thank you for saving me, Natalia."

"Don't worry about it."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_Ryan_

Horatio whistled as loud as he could to catch our attention.

He can whistle very loudly. Especially, when you are standing practically right next to him.

"There has been a shooting at the lab. Calleigh and Ryan, you two go to the lab to collect as much information as you can. Eric and I will stay here to investigate some more."

We all went to work. I began to panic again because I knew Natalia took Renee back to the lab.

Even though I was freaking out, I knew Renee was safe.

When Calleigh and I arrived, Jamie was trying to escape from a cop who had a firm grip on his ear and arm. Jamie was screaming as the cop had nearly put his own thumb and forefinger indent on his right ear from holding onto it so tightly.

I said, "Thank-you, Adam." and I cuffed him.

I took him up to an interrogation room with three other officers to watch him while Calleigh and I checked out the scene.

I whispered to him as I left the interrogation room, "You were caught peach handed."


	8. Renee

Chapter 8: Renee's Story

_Ryan_

"Ryan, can I ask you something?" Natalia asked me in a low voice only I could barely hear.

"Yeah, Natalia. You can ask me anything." I replied.

"Can you talk to Renee and ask her about her dad and step-father? While she was in the lab with me, I noticed bruises on her neck, wrists and hands."

"Of course I will talk to her."

"Thank-you so much. It's got me worried."

"Do not worry, Natalia. Please."

"Hey, Renee?" I called out.

"Yes, uncle?" she asked.

Hearing her say "uncle" sounded extremely awkward to me. This uncle business would definitely take quite some time getting used to.

"We are going to head out, okay."

"Okey dokey. Let me grab my bad really quick…"

She ran off to grab her bag out of Natalia's lab. I stood where I was and waited for her to come back.

When we were pulling out of the parking lot of the police department/crime lab, I asked, "Where did you get those bruises from?"

She acted as though she was very much offended and said, "I'm a clutz. So what?"

"I am no professional body examiner like Alexx but I know those bruises did not result from falling."

Her eyes glistened with tears and she whispered, "My step-father."

"Can you pull up your sleeves?"

She did as I asked and revealed bruises the size of softballs, some in the shapes of a hand, and she has healing cuts. The cuts looked like they were pretty deep at one time.

"He did this to you?"

She nodded and I asked, "His name is Matt Anderson, right?"

"No. Jamie Williams. Matt was only my father for a week."

"How is that?"

Renee took in deep breaths and after awhile, she said, "First my mother and my father, Austin Sindelar, conceived me. Soon after my birth, my biological father was murdered. That is how I got my mother's maiden name. Mom's biological mother named her before giving her up. Then, my mom married Jamie. Mother and I were abused for ten full years until the both of us gathered the strength to stand up to him and demanded a divorce. Then, along came Matt. Of course that marriage went down the garbage disposal right off the bat. Mom was not only hoping to find you by moving here, but hopefully to find her prince charming."

_Renee_

My childhood environment was horrible growing up in. I was five years old when mom had brought Jamie home for me to meet him. Even at that age, I knew there was something not right with him.

Ever since she married that bastard for a husband, mom and I have been abused in some way or another.

Every time he hurt my mom or me, I wanted to rip off his head and hang it on my wall with pride.

Telling Ryan about my abuse was my best decision I have ever made even though I only told him part of it. Mom and I have kept the agonizing secret for a little more than a decade. Letting it out there in the open made me feel like an anvil was lifted off my shoulders. Plus, it felt like I could breathe once again for the first time in what feels like to me in decades; though it was only a decade.

I love Uncle Ryan. Telling him this secret makes me feel like I can tell him anything and everything.

I think adjusting to this environment will be hard at first but I will feel like I was rewarded in the end; hopefully.

I remember when I was younger, Jamie smoked. I was his ashtray; literately. I remember how bad the burns hurt; how loudly mother screamed at him; how horrible the smell of burning flesh was; how blood-curling my scream was when the hot end of the cigarette made contact with my bare skin.

I also recall mom pulling out Jamie's gun and told him that if he did not stop, she would shoot him in the head.

When the barrel of the gun was against Jamie's temple, he grabbed mom's wrist and with one effortless twist, she was knocked out on the floor.

I thought she was dead.

The anger keeps building up inside me. If he gets the death penalty, I hope he does, I want to watch him die and scream in pain.

Every minute that it burned or hurt, I went to bed wishing he would die.


	9. Out in the Open

A/N 1: I realized that I have not updated this story in awhile...Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Out in the Open

_Renee_

I was brought into the interrogation room for some unknown reason. I requested that only Ryan do the questioning I knew was coming up; since I felt so close to him and felt I could tell him anything and everything about myself.

"Renee, can you tell me everything that happened to you from day one?" Ryan asked.

"I was five years old when my mother started to date again. This was a hard thing to do because of my father's death. When she brought Jamie Williams home, I knew something was not right about him; even at that young age. Not even an hour after my mom and step-father returned from their honeymoon, Jamie started to hurt us emotionally. He screamed and yelled at us for no reason at all. Then he went up a step. He began to use me as his ashtray. When my mom threatened him with a gun to his head, he grabbed her arm with both hands and with a seemingly effortless twist; my mom was on the floor knocked out cold. I thought he killed her.

"When I reached the age of ten, Jamie…raped me…several times a week. I wanted to behead him and hang his head on my wall with pride.

"I had a baby brother until Jamie had gotten a hold of him. At the time, my little brother had an ear infection. When my brother would not stop crying, Jamie took him out of his crib and shook him like a rag doll until he stopped crying. That is when I realized my brother had stopped breathing and was dead. I could not believe I had witnessed a murder.

"My mother and I were abused in every way you can possibly think of for an entire decade until mom nor I could handle it any longer. Mom filed a divorce and recieved a restraining order against Jamie.

"I had that same creepy feeling that I did when I met Jamie when I met mom's new boyfriend, Matt Anderson.

"I told my mom that this marriage would end before she even knew it. The result of that was not going on a honeymoon. Matt slapped me across the face when I simply bumped into him or made a noise while eating soup. My mom filed yet another divorce and restraining order.

"I suggested that mom and I move to Miami for a fresh start. One day, she was reading the newspaper like she always did in the morning when she saw a picture of you, Ryan. She wanted to find you because she knew you could help us with her past two husbands. We were just outside of Miami when a truck rammed into us twice and made us hit a nearby light pole. Next, a buff man opened the driver's side door and stabbed my mom in the heart with a knife." Once again, I told my life's story but with twice the detail this time around.

I looked towards the window of the interrogation room and saw Calleigh and Natalia. I could see tears stream down their faces. By looking at their facial expressions, I could tell they felt extremely sorry for me and wanted to help.

"Do you remember the structure of your mother's murderer?"

"How could I forget? I made sure I had it memorized. He was about six feet tall, the ski mask stuck to his face like glue, his face shape was square-like, he had muscles but nothing serious, and if I had to guess at his weight, I would say around two-hundred pounds."

"What had was the knife in?"

"Right."

"Where did he go after stabbing your mom?"

"He ran in front of the blazer and I thought he was coming to my side to kill me, too. He just kept running until I could not see him any longer."

"What did he run like?"

"Like a normal person would run."

"No hop, limp, or skip?"

"Nope."

"Do you know anybody who would want to hurt Ryanna or yourself?"

"Besides my two step-fathers, nobody that I can think of, Ryan."

"Okay."

As Ryan walked out, Horatio walked in and asked me, "Are you sure you are not just making all of this up, Renee?"

"No. Why would I even _think_ about doing that, Horatio?" I answered with a question and a puzzled face.

"I am just asking. I have to consider all of the possibilities, no matter how much I do not want to."

"That is understandable, Lieutenant."

He nodded his goodbye and walked back out.

I followed Ryan out and he promised me that both Jamie and Matt will get what they deserve no matter what he had to do to fulfill that promise.

There was yet another thing I kept to myself.

Jamie killed my sister, Allison.

My mom just thought she was missing because Jamie told her that Allison ran away. Truth be told, Allison upset Jamie and he killed her. I was secretly standing in my doorway looking into her room as I saw him murder her like an animal. I also know where she is buried. Jamie does not know that I know about Allison's murder, but I have no more worries.

I will be able to breathe freely again.

What goes around comes around.

A/N 2: Let me know your thoughts! Hit the little button underneath the arrow...

l

l

V


	10. The Devil's Son

A/N: Hehe...Sorry for the EXTREMELY late review...It just takes me awhile to type this one up for some unknown reason...

Thanks iiWishUponAStar

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Devil's Son

_Alexx_

I get tired of these abuse cases. Seeing all the bruises and burns makes me wonder what exactly is going through the abusers mind.

Shame?

Guilt?

Sorrow?

Anger?

Accomplishment?

Reprivation?

Who knows?

I heard a buzz and Horatio's voice followed it, "Alexx, can you show me the stab wound on the camera again so it is fresh in my memory?"

"Sure, H." I answered and put the teeny tiny camera about the wound for Horatio to observe.

"Hmm…Thank-you, Alexx. You have a good afternoon."

"You too, H. Good-

Luck."

Horatio walked out of the morgue before I could finish my sentence. I swear talking to Horatio is like talking to a brick wall sometimes.

_Natalia_

I was working on a DNA test when Ryan walked, nearly scaring the shit out of me.

"Natalia, I have o question Jamie." Ryan stated.

"O-kay…?" I asked confused.

"Will you keep an eye on Renee for me?"

I shut my left eye and concentrated on Renee with my right eye and waited for Ryan to react to my smartass remark.

He laughed and shook his head.

"Thank-you, Natalia. I owe you big!"

Keeping an eye on Renee is like keeping an eye on a fly. It takes a lot on concentration with her running around like a headless chicken.

"Okay. What next, Natalia?" Renee asked me.

I was having Renee run some errands for me so she would not get in my hair too much but I understand why she acts this way.

"Take this to Alexx in the morgue." I said.

She took a DNA test result from my hand and ran towards the direction of Alexx's office.

"What next?" Renee anxiously asked.

"Back already?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah…"

"Okay. Um…I ran out of errands for you to run so you can just chill here if you want to." I said and pushed a chair towards her.

"Okay."

She sat down on the chair I offered her and started to ask me questions about Ryan.

"What is he like?" Renee asked.

"He's nice, generous, happy person with a great personality, loves his work here and has OCD…badly."

"What was he before coming to work here in the CSI department?"

"He was a cop."

"Are you and my uncle dating?"

"Yes."

The next question surprised me even though I knew it would pop up some time sooner or later.

"Do you understand my abuse?"

"Yes."

"How?"

I felt my eyes begin to water so I shut my eyes and breathed in and out slowly to hold back the tears for the time being. This always seems to help.

"My-my ex-husband."

_Frank_

"Tripp!" somebody yelled out.

I ran to the noise of my name being called and asked them what was wrong.

"Jamie. He's trying to escape from the cops down by the holding cells."

I called Horatio and told him what was happening and he met me down there…in a way…

When I reached the holding cells, Horatio was lying on the floor hand clenching his stomach and one of the cops there had a pistol in his hand and Jamie was handcuffed and held to the ground.

_Calleigh_

"Your uncle is a dork, Renee." I said to her.

"A big one at that." Natalia added.

"My mom was a dork when she was happy." Renee told us.

"Twins…" the three of us said together.

From the hallway we heard somebody yelling, "HORATIO'S BEEN SHOT! HE'S BEEN SHOT!!!"

I stepped into the hallway and saw Eric screaming this and running at the same time.

I said to Natalia and Renee, "Look its Eric the Screaming Banshee."

* * *

A/N: Just like any other author on fanfiction, I love reviews!


	11. Inquiring

**A/N: I am so sorry for the very, very, very late update! I lost the files on my computer and had to search for them XP**

**I hope this was worth the wait...**

Chapter Eleven: Inquiring

_Ryan_

After carrying the drunken son of a bitch back inside the police department, Frank and I literately threw Jamie in an open interrogation room. I politely asked the cop there to call Frank of me when he decided to wake up. She nodded and I walked out towards the labs.

"Knock, knock." I said while walking into Natalia's DNA lab.

"Why hello there stranger." Natalia answered.

"You are so funny. Where is Renee?"

"Bathroom and thank you." She answered with a bow.

"Okay."

"Calleigh, Renee and I heard about Horatio getting shot. Calleigh is over there now."

"Who told you, just out of curiosity?"

"The screaming banshee."

"Who?" I asked completely confused.

"Ha-ha. Eric. He came in screaming and running, 'Horatio's has been shot! He's been shot!' So Calleigh and I nicknamed him the screaming banshee."

"Eric is the type of person who would do that."

"He did."

_Horatio_

And they wonder why I do not shoot people when I don't have to.

Calleigh came in and asked with a happy expression on her face, as usual, "How are you doing? And how are you feeling?"

I looked around my surroundings and answered, "I hate being cooped in this white room. It makes me feel…like a mental patient. And to answer your second question, I feel like I have just been shot."

"Ha-ha. I completely understand."

"Maybe on your next visit, bring in something with a little color. The only thing with color in this room is my hair and I can not see that no matter how hard I try."

She laughed and said, "It's at the top of my to-do list."

We started to talk about Renee Wolfe's case and she kept me up to date on everything going on at the lab since I left her in charge of it during my absence.

"You know, it sure is kind of quiet around the lab without you being there, Horatio."

"The screaming banshee isn't screaming?"

"Nope." Calleigh said while laughing.

"What else is going on?"

"Well, Ryan is questioning Jamie as we speak, hoping to get a confession out of him. Other than that, I can't seem to think of anything else."

I sighed in disappointment and said, "I was hoping for something hilarious. Like Eric tripping and falling. _That_ would have made my day."

Calleigh laughed and stated, "If Eric did that, he would never ever hear the end of it."

_Natalia_

As I was looking into Ryanna Wolfe's past, I discovered that she has two missing children that are still missing to this day. One was an infant son, Austin, and a twelve year old daughter, Allison.

That is how old they were when they went missing.

If they are still alive today, Austin would be five years old and Allison would be seventeen.

There was definitely something Renee was not telling us.

_Renee_

Just five short but long years ago, my older sister and baby brother were filed to be missing children. But what the world doesn't know is that I have yet another sibling. A step brother named Jason Williams.

Jason ran away from home a few months or so before my mother and Jamie the bastard divorced.

Even though he was my step brother, I treated him like a brother.


	12. I Feel Like an Archeologist

Chapter Twelve: I Feel Like an Archeologist

_Renee_

When Natalia had asked me if I had any siblings, I was kind of shocked with the question. My words were caught in my mouth and I could not seem to be able to say anything for a moment or two.

"Yes." I finally managed to say.

"What are their names and where are they now, Renee?"

"My older sister, Allison; my younger brother, Jason; and my youngest sibling, Austin. I have absolutely no idea where they are right now. Why did you want to know? Did you find them?"

"Sadly, no I did not find them. When I was looking in your mother's past to try to figure out if there was somebody there who would want to kill her just in case if Jamie didn't do it and I found out you had two missing siblings, Allison and Austin. What happened to Jason?"

"Why does it matter? He's probably dead by now."

"It will help us determine exactly what evidence to bring forth to the judge."

"Okay. He ran away a few months before my mother divorced the devil."

"Why did he do that?"

"He was tired of his father's ways of discipline."

"What were his ways?"

"His ways included breaking bones, causing severe pain, almost too much to bear, and bruising everywhere."

"That is horrible, Renee."

"You get used to it."

"I promise nobody will ever hurt you again."

_Natalia_

I could somewhat relate to Renee since my ex husband, Nick, was abusive to me. Under the same breath, she endured much more than me.

Her father died when she was young, her mother married two abusive men and she had to put up with it, all of her siblings are missing, and now her mother is dead.

I never had to go through all of that emotional pain.

I feel like an archeologist.

Uncovering bones with secrets from deep, deep down.

_Ryan_

I walked into Jamie's holding cell to interrogate him, hoping to make him crack like an egg.

"Mr. Jamie Williams, do you know that your ex-wife, Ryanna Wolfe, is dead?" I asked him.

"Nuh-uh. I lookin right a' 'er." Jamie slurred.

"No, sir. I am _Ryan _Wolfe, her twin brother."

"Oh. I wuz wunderin why oo had short 'air."

"Please answer my question."

"I dunno."

"Okay. I will talk to you again when you are sober."

"Why not now? I 'ober."

"No you are drunk. Meanwhile, you will be in a holding cell for some time until the alcohol wears off."

I nodded to the police officers and he escorted him to a cell as I walked out the interrogation room door.

_Calleigh_

I had offered Renee to stay at my place and she accepted with an excited facial expression.

I ran it by Ryan first and he agreed. He said it would be good for Renee to get out and about and that the new surroundings would really help her.

Underneath that I could hear Ryan's concern for Renee.

"Ryan, don't worry about her. She will be alright. I can promise you that."

I drove Renee over to Ryan's so she could pick up a few things to bring and then we headed back to my house.

"Just so you know, Horatio is in a wheelchair since he can't walk on that leg yet so it will be weird seeing him in it, trust me."

She laughed at the mental picture of Horatio being in a wheelchair and we walked into my house.

"Honey I'm home!"

I heard Horatio laugh in the kitchen and I cooked the three of us spaghetti.

Renee was going to sleep in our spare bedroom which was right next to our bedroom.

In the middle of the night I heard a weeping noise in the spare bedroom. I swiftly got up and walked in there. It was Renee crying.

"What's wrong, Renee?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"He's going to get me." Renee answered in between her cries and sobs.

"Who is going to get you?"

"Jamie. I can feel it deep inside."

I hugged her and held her there for a little until her sobs quieted down some.

"Renee, he will not hurt you ever again. I promise."

"Yes he will. I just know he will someday."

"Trust me, he won't."

"You and the others are making a lot of promises to me against Jamie."

"And we will fulfill those promises."

Renee sobbed some more.

An extremely tired Horatio wheeled his way in the spare bedroom and asked me, "What is wrong in here, Calleigh? Why is Renee crying?"

"It was just a dream she had about Jamie coming after her, Horatio. Do me a favor will you? Comfort her here while I get some comfort food." I said.

He nodded and wheeled next to the bed. Renee shifted and put her head on his shoulder.

Then I heard him make the biggest promise I ever heard him say.


	13. Miracles of a White Room

Chapter Thirteen: The Miracles of a White Room

_Ryan_

Being locked up in a white, boring room for two days straight can make you go psycho.

Example A: Jamie Williams

"Jamie Williams, so tell me, did you or did you not murder Ryanna Wolfe?" I asked anxiously waiting for an answer.

"I did not sir." he answered.

"Did you kill your step daughter, Allison Sindelar?"

"No."

"It's your luck because I have a witness saying you killed her and buried her in your backyard like an animal."

"Who would that be?"

"That is confidential information."

"She will pay…" he mumbled in a low voice that I could barely hear. I decided to dismiss it.

"Did you kill your son, Austin Williams?"

"Yes."

"Let me ask you this one last time, did you kill Allison Sindelar? Tell me the truth this time."

"YES! Goddamn it! I killed Allison and Austin."

"And what happened to your son, Jason?"

"He ran away. Big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. Do you know where Jason is right now?"

"Not a clue and I don't give a shit."

"Do you recall abusing your four children and your ex-wife?"

"Nope."

"Then why are bruises covering Ryanna and Renee's bodies head to toe? Would you like to explain _that_ to me?"

"So I lost my temper. Who cares?"

"Everybody except you as it seems."

Then Jamie mumbled, "Damn that girl. I knew I should have killed her. She deserves to die anyway."

"Excuse me? She does not definitely deserve to die. She deserves a second chance at life. _You_ sir are the one who deserves to die. Renee is a good kid but you would not know that because of your medieval ways of discipline."

Jamie launched forward to tackle me but I stepped to the right just enough to be out of his grasp and he hit the floor with a loud thud.

_Jason_

While I was walking around Miami, Florida, I saw a picture of me that was a few years old or so in the window of a clothing store. It read:

_MISSING:_

_Jason Williams_

_15 years old_

_Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes_

_If you have seen this boy, please call the Miami-Dade Police Department at 555-8313_

I was in complete shock. Why is the Miami-Dade Police Department looking for me? I unconsciously started to walk towards the police department.

"Hello. I like to report some information on a missing person." I stated to the receptionist.

"Your name please?" she asked me.

"Jason Williams."

_Calleigh_

Stupid phone. I would seriously like to chuck this thing out of the window.

"Duquesne." I answered.

"Miss Duquesne, Jason Williams is here to see you." Susan, one of the many secretaries, said to me.

"Oka-. Wait. Jason Williams as in the missing Jason Williams?"

"Yes. I am looking at him right now."

"Alright. I will be down in a moment."

I hung up Horatio's office phone and grabbed Ryan out of his lab.

"What is it, Calleigh?" Ryan asked as we practically ran down the stairs into the lobby.

"Jason Williams is here."

"Renee's step brother?"

"Yes. Or at least that is what Susan said."

When Ryan and I reached the lobby, there stood Jason Williams only a few feet away from the secretary's desk.

"Hello Mr. Williams." Ryan and I said at the same time.

"Why hello…um…" he answered.

"I'm Calleigh Duquesne and this is Ryan Wolfe. What brings you to report yourself?"

He pointed to Ryan and said, "You look so much like Ryanna…"

"I'm her twin brother. So why did you decide to report yourself, Jason?"

"I saw your rewards sign in the window of a clothing store just a few blocks away from here and I figured you needed me here for something extremely important since my disappearance never was reported."

"You are very smart, Jason."

"So what did you need me for?"

"We need you to confirm something for us to help find out who killed Ryanna."

"Ryanna's dead?" Jason asked and both Ryan and I could tell the news was extremely hard on him.

"Yes."

"Is Renee okay?"

"Yes. She is back in the lab right now."

"Okay. What do you need me to confirm?"

"Follow us and we will show you."


	14. That's an Alien

Chapter Fourteen: That is an Alien

_Calleigh_

"Jason, is he, Jamie Williams, your father?" I asked gesturing towards where Jamie was being held inside his cell.

"He's not my father. That, Calleigh, is what an alien looks like." Jason plainly stated.

"Why are you denying your father?"

"I am denying him because he is a complete bastard who deserves to rot in the realms of hell."

"Why is that?"

"Must you ask so many questions?"

"Yes. It is my job. Now please answer my question, Jason."

"He had his ridiculous ways of punishing the four of us; even little baby Austin. Allison and Austin were always his main targets. As of right now, Renee and I are lucky to be alive."

"Did you and Renee murder Allison Sindelar and Austin Williams and then make Jamie think that he did it?"

"Hell no! I would not hurt them. Even though Allison and I were not true brother and sister, I would not…could not be able to bring myself to hurt her. Austin was just a baby when he died. I am a human and I can't even think about killing innocent children."

"Are you sure? Maybe you did it for the attention?"

"Never."

_Natalia_

I am not a people person at all. I plainly prefer the facts and evidence which that is why I am where I am right now.

"Hey Renee!" I called out.

"Yeah Natalia?"

"Where are you headed to?"

"Well I will be going past Horatio's office. Why, Aunt?"

"Could you please take this report there and set it on his desk? Calleigh will get to it when she can."

"Yeah."

She took the report from me and started out the door towards Horatio's office.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

_Renee_

When I over heard Eric Delko and Dan Cooper talking about Jason Williams and saying he was in the building, I immediately went on a search to find him.

I thought Calleigh would take him to the interrogation room so that was my first stop.

When I turned the corner, I saw Jason standing next to Calleigh, looking into the first interrogation room, talking about his past with Jamie.

"Jason!" I exclaimed and ran towards him.

I jumped at him and he hugged me.

Seeing Jason again for the first time in ages gave me such a relief to me. Not only is he my step brother but he is like my best friend.

I missed him so much.

_Ryan_

I was questioning Jamie again when I heard an extremely loud thud outside of the room. I motioned Frank to take over for a little bit while I found out what that thud was.

"Calleigh, what was th-…Jason Williams? How in the hell…" I asked.

"The thud was Jason falling to the floor from Renee tackling him." Calleigh answered.

I saw Jason shaking and I knew that he probably had a low blood sugar.

I managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

_Jason_

When I awoke, I began to freak out because I was in a strange place.

Plus I am claustrophobic and a completely white room does not help that any. It makes me feel like the walls are closing in on me.

A nurse came in and checked up on me and after I assured her that I was fine and just wanted to be left along, she left.

On my right, I saw Renee and Natalia sitting there.

Natalia told me that I had low blood sugar causing me to pass out.

_Calleigh_

I was in Jason's hospital room asking him a few questions when Ryan came in.

He just wanted to check up on him for Renee.

I assured him he was fine and he left.

Next thing I know, his heart is no longer beating.

Jason had a flat line.


	15. All Good Things Come From Something Bad

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of Invisible Scars. It is told from my perspective. I decided to upload this all at once otherwise, I will forget all about it...again**

Chapter Fifteen: All Good Things Come From Something Bad

_Author_

Jamie Williams was convicted of two counts of murder and four counts of child abuse and one of spousal abuse. Matt Anderson was charged with the murder of Ryanna Wolfe and child and spousal abuse.

Renee and Jason now live with Ryan and Natalia in a happy, stable household. They are attending school to receive an education and continue on with their young lives.

Ryan and Natalia are now happily married, raising Renee and Jason as if they were their own children. Natalia is pregnant with what the sonograms say is a girl. They will end up naming her Anna after Ryanna.

Horatio's gun shot would in his left leg in one hundred percent healed now. Horatio is dating Calleigh and he is considering the possibility of proposing to Calleigh and hopefully she will make him the happiest man alive.

The "Screaming Banshee", also know as Eric Delko, still roams, I mean runs, the hallways whenever something tragic happens. His scream tends to be on the tremendously high side, causing some people to think it is a woman or a young girl screaming. Eric is dating a girl named Elizabeth Winslow and he plans on making her the Mrs. Delko forever.

Renee showed the entire CSI team where Jamie had buried Allison and Austin and the were given a proper burial on the same day they buried Ryanna.

Ryanna had a private funeral since she really did not have many friends or family of her own. The entire CSI team came along with Ryanna's birth and adoptive parents.

Renee and Jason's black and blue bruises are not faint yellow markings representing reminders of their childhood. Their cuts and burns are now faded pink scars reminding them everyday of Jamie and the pain. All the marking represent just how lucky they are to be alive today.

And soon those scars will be invisible scars.

**A/N: I might upload the sequel soon...maybe not...I'm not sure...that just depends on the amount of reviews I receive. So tell all of your friends to read and review! The more I receive, the faster I decide!**


End file.
